Turnabout
by darkling59
Summary: During the zanpakuto rebellion, some shinigami report seeing a strange wolf-like sword spirit amongst the rebels. At first, its appearance is dismissed as belonging to a lower ranked shinigami...until it accidentally knocks Kenpachi Zaraki through a wall. (Starrk-centric)
1. Preview

**Title: **Turnabout**  
Author: **darkling59**  
Fandom: **Bleach**  
Date: **3/26/2013**  
Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **Bleach and all associated characters, settings, concepts, etc. within this story do not belong to me. **  
Summary: **During the zanpakuto rebellion, some shinigami report seeing a strange lupine sword spirit amongst the rebels. At first, its appearance is dismissed as belonging to a lower ranked shinigami...until it accidentally knocks Kenpachi Zaraki through a wall and survives the backlash with no ill effects.

* * *

**Preview**

This wasn't exactly what Starrk expected when Muramasa showed up. The strange spirit's whispers about freedom and equality had put Starrk more in mind of peace talks and defensive rebellion; maybe running away for a few weeks to prove to the shinigami just how much they needed the services of their zanpakuto.

Not wanton destruction.

His mouth pulled down into a frown as two more renegade zanpakuto raced past him, hooting and hollering as they lashed out at the low-ranked shinigami running around in confusion and panic. One spirit was a black bull with red eyes, snorting fire from its nostrils and wielding a scimitar while the other was a blue scaled biped with snake-like features and a cat o' nine tails whip that was tipped with sharp hooks on the end of each tail.

Blood sprayed and voices screamed as the two creatures cackled maniacally and laid into the crowd.

Darkly, Starrk wondered if the spirits' shinigami were their targets.

That was something else that surprised him after manifesting; just how aggressive most of the zanpakuto were. Sure they were tired at being oppressed, but from what he'd gathered, the oppression was more from misunderstandings and accidental neglect, not deliberate maliciousness. The shinigami were still their other halves, and Starrk did not understand how they could even _consider _seriously harming or killing each other.

He would _never_ hurt Lilynette, no matter what Muramasa said.

The destruction only lasted a moment, until the bull and snake became distracted and took off in the direction of Sogyoku Hill, most likely trying to get to their new leader. They left carnage in their wake. At least three of the shinigami were dead and four more were wounded. Two had run to get help (whether they would make it through the chaos or not was anyone's guess), leaving three to tend to the casualties. Now that they had stopped moving around, Starrk could see that none of their sword hilts matched the weapons their attackers had been wielding. He wasn't sure if that made it better or worse.

He kept his perch, watching the shinigami for almost ten minutes before one of them thought to look up.

The boy froze, eyes wide in fear at sight of the silent silhouette crouching on the roof of the building opposite them. Starrk could only imagine what the shinigami saw, but he didn't like causing such an expression on anyone's face. He frowned, and leaped down, landing lightly a few meters away from the small group.

They immediately drew their swords and stood to attention. Two of them jumped in front of their injured comrades, while the third moved to apprehend the newcomer.

"H-Hey! Stop!"

Starrk shot him a supremely unimpressed look, flicking an ear in his direction.

"Do you really think you can take me?" He yawned. "You can't even use your swords."

For the first time, the shinigami seemed to notice his reiatsu signature.

"You…You're a zanpakuto!"

The wolf spirit shrugged casually.

"You…I…_Why?_"

Startled, Starrk finally directed his full attention to the boy. "Why what?"

"Why would you DO this? You're our swords! I thought…I mean…"

Starrk scowled. "You thought we were happy, being regarded as tools and objects?"

The three of them exchanged startled looks and, at the obvious confusion, Starrk lost whatever momentary aggression he'd managed to drum up. He sighed and scratched at his right ear with his claws. There wasn't anything these low-ranked shinigami could do about the situation, good or bad.

Before either of them could make another move, a new rash of explosions painted the sky red amongst the buildings under Sogyoku Hill. It seemed the captains' zanpakuto were acting out again.

Losing interest in the injured shinigami, Starrk jumped onto the nearest building in one easy leap, scaling roofs and walls until he was many streets away and had a better view of the situation.

While there were hundreds, maybe thousands, of zanpakuto spirits running loose due to Muramasa's actions, only those of the captains and lieutenants seemed to deserve personal attention. Unlike the zanpakuto of low ranked shinigami that were running amok in the outskirts in groups of one or two, the crowd of powerful spirits stayed mostly together. They were, Starrk reflected sourly, the captains club. None of them cared about their weaker low-ranked compatriots, despite what Muramasa said about equality. In fact, the spirit in question was standing on top of Sogyoku hill, arms spread wide as he laughed at the destruction being visited on Seireitei.

The wolf scowled and turned away. He might be strong enough to be a member of their little club, but he wasn't a high rank so he wouldn't be accepted. He wasn't _any _rank, since Lilynette was still in the academy. Not that he cared…

This whole situation was becoming fishier by the second. It might be better if he just returned to Lilynette and spent the next however long he was manifested in the gardens and parks outside of the academy. He doubted the lack of reprisal would last long (without a doubt, the shinigami would be hunting down zanapkuto spirits as soon as they managed to regroup) so he would savor the time he had.

With that in mind, he set off over the rooftops, making sure to avoid areas of violence and dissension on his way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This story has been in the works for a while. It was one of the top choices in my profile poll and received a pretty good reaction when I posted a preview in 'Howling at the Moon'. I decided to post a slightly modified version of that preview here because it's a better prediction of the story's overall tone then the actual first chapter. After this, the rest of the chapters will be sequential, starting at Starrk and Lilynette's 'death'.

I know this leaves a lot of questions unanswered, but that's part of its purpose. XD I promise everything will make sense, and fit into the zanpakuto arc storyline, later on.

I WILL clarify (because I've had multiple people ask, and it's not really a spoiler) that, at this point, Starrk has no idea Muramasa's ability includes a type of mind control, or that the captain and lieutenant class zanpakuto are together due to Muramasa's interference rather than choice.

**Please Review & let me know what you think!**

Reviews are a great source of encouragement and inspiration so more reviews = faster updates. ;)


	2. Prologue

**Title: **Turnabout**  
Author: **darkling59**  
Fandom: **Bleach**  
Date: **4/4/2013  
**Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **Bleach and all associated characters, settings, concepts, etc. within this story do not belong to me.  
**Summary: **During the zanpakuto rebellion, some shinigami report seeing a strange lupine sword spirit amongst the rebels. At first, its appearance is dismissed as belonging to a lower ranked shinigami...until it accidentally knocks Kenpachi Zaraki through a wall and survives the resulting counterattack.

**Warning: **Angsty prologue chapter. We're going back to the beginning, people.**  
**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Coyote Starrk was surrounded by darkness on all sides, floating on a sea of nothing as his last connection to the world of the Hollows dissolved along with what was left of his body.

He could still feel the pain of his mask shattering, as blood flowed from the single, devastating wound through his neck and head (he hadn't even seen the Other _move…_) but worse than that, far worse, was Lilynette. If he'd still had eyes, he would have screwed them closed in pain. They had…he'd seen...

He'd seen her blood stain the sand, cracked mask and lifeless pink eyes reflecting the light of Hueco Mundo's moon, before the surprise attack that dealt him a fatal blow. They'd attacked her first, to keep him occupied and distracted while they sprung their trap.

Even as he relived the horror in his mind, he could feel the memories dissolving away, just as his body had. It was some sort of comfort, he supposed, to finally be dead. He wouldn't have to remember for much longer. Whoever he would become, it would not be Coyote Starrk, horrifically powerful Vasto Lorde and aspect of loneliness and solitude. He wouldn't be alone, he wouldn't even be a hollow…he'd be just another ordinary soul.

He relaxed even further, not even trying to hold on to his life and power. He could feel the tides of energy around him, pulling at and reforming his soul even as his previous self started to fade. His reiatsu was being siphoned away, and he saw no reason to struggle or resist. He didn't _want _to exist anymore…why would he? He was alone…

No, wait…

_Lilynette?_

It wasn't a call, exactly…his body and voice were gone…but he and Lilynette were two halves of one soul, and would always be able to find each other. He knew she was there, but…

_Starrk!_

He could feel her presence in the darkness, but it wasn't close and he suddenly felt the need to find her, hold her, _know _she was okay.

(Even though she wasn't, would never be again.)

For the first time, he struggled against the inexorable tide of death, drawing on his vast energy reserves and scant will to live.

_Starrk!_

Scared…she sounded _terrified_. He redoubled his efforts, slowly pulling away from the feeling of comfort and oblivion, feeling his way back to being _Starrk_.

_I'm coming. Where are you?_

_Here!_

Like a beacon in the dark, he followed her bright presence. If the vast dark energies could be compared to an ocean, then he was swimming against the current and, through sheer raw power and perseverance, making headway. The memories, so blessedly close to being gone forever, re-solidified in his mind the further he traveled from where the 'tides' had been pushing him.

(If he'd been human, he would have been fighting back to his dying body, fighting to _live_.)

Finally, energy almost fully expended, he found her. Their spirits twined around each other, in relief and greeting, but it was short-lived. Even here, Starrk could feel death dragging them onwards and, target reached, he relaxed once again to let it take him.

When she felt it, Lilynette twisted against him, seeking protection. Uncertain and confused by her reaction, Starrk curled around her slowly and extended a tentative, wordless query.

_I-I don't want to be dead, Starrk…What's going to happen? Will we recombine? Is…who will…will I…_

Finally, he understood. With his passive nature, he was more than willing to accept whatever was to come (it couldn't be any worse than what they'd left behind). But Lilynette had always been more aggressive and proactive. When they originally split from one hollow into two arrancar, he received the power but she received the will to fight and live.

If they were reborn physically separate, it wouldn't be an issue, but if they recombined then one would become the principal soul and the other would either cease to exist, or become trapped within the mind of the other. Between the two of them, Starrk had always been the dominant personality by virtue of his power. Lilynette was worried that she would become imprisoned within his mind, forced into inactivity or nothingness.

For a long moment, he curled around her and soothed her fear, even as he felt the tides pulling at his soul, trying to force them apart. He wanted the peace that would come with rebirth, but not if it was at Lilynette's expense. A memory of dull pink eyes and bright red blood staining white sand flashed through his mind, causing a stab of guilt. He'd already failed her once; he wouldn't do it again.

There are many qualities that made Starrk the most powerful hollow in Hueco Mundo. His raw abilities were one aspect, as were his intelligence, experience, and age, but the most important skill he possessed was his ability to _analyze_, both situations and reiatsu. He could sense an attack, figure out its nature, its target, its destructive power, and any possible variations in half a second, and react appropriately before the second was complete. His ability to remain calm, even in the most dire of situations, complemented the analysis and allowed him to exercise it regardless of the situation, and to apply the exact amount of power necessary to counter.

In that moment, while in the process of moving on to a new life, Starrk reached out and analyzed the tides of energy, looking for some way, _any _way to ensure Lilynette's rebirth.

What he found was that Death was slowly dissolving them, siphoning off their energy. Instead of accepting it as inevitable (as he had before), this time he followed the reiatsu and discovered that both sets were combining into one soul, one person. Lilynette's concerns were founded; as one creature, Starrk would be in control. He could see the shape of the reiatsu forming, creating the being they had once been. But they were _dead_, what could he do?

_Starrk?_

She knew that, he realized, that was why she was so scared. It wasn't a future she wanted, but she couldn't fight it. Starrk curled around her tightly and felt out the energy, sensing how it was tugging at Lilynette, how it was affecting him, the shape of what had been and what would be. He analyzed, considered, and made a decision.

He would _not_ fail her again.

_Lilynette. Hold on._

_Starrk? What are you-?_

With one massive _wrench_, like slamming open the floodgates within his soul, Starrk suddenly expelled all of the energy he had left, ripping through the tides around them and blasting both of them free for a bare second. As soon as they were loose, he _twisted_, forcing their energy patterns into the opposite tides and pushing Lilynette into the primary position.

_Starrk?!_

He didn't answer.

Exhausted, he fell back, letting go of her as the tides returned with a howling vengeance, pulling the ex-hollows apart once again and re-structuring their reiatsu even more quickly now that Starrk's defenses were down.

This time, it was Lilynette fighting towards Starrk, but she simply wasn't strong enough. She was getting what she'd wanted…but at what cost? Would her partner be trapped, locked within? Or would he cease to exist altogether?

The last thing he sensed before falling into blissful unconsciousness was the younger, weaker soul surrounding him, being formed into a new person even as he was compressed and condensed, forced into a tiny, hidden part of her Being.

_Starrk!_

* * *

XXX

The young girl woke up slowly, squinting her eyes open in confusion and then irritation. The bright light _hurt _and something about it felt foreign and strange. With a low sigh, she sat up against the tree trunk she'd been lying against and ran one hand through her hair. She was wearing the peasant-clothes that most souls bore when they appeared in Rukongai and she stared at them with blank incomprehension.

For a moment she was overcome with a sense of _wrongness_ – Wasn't someone supposed to be there? Where was he (who?)? Why did it feel odd to rub at her left eye? Was there something missing from her head? Why did her stomach feel strange?

A sudden pang of hunger jolted her from her musings and she shook her head rapidly, disturbed. They were questions she couldn't answer. A scowl grew on her face as she realized she didn't know _anything_, not even her name – her memories were completely blank, as if she'd just sprung into existence.

The growling of an empty stomach drew her mind away from the matter and convinced her that finding food would be a much better pastime. Dismissing the lack of memories (they couldn't be that important, right?), she set out in search of people, taking in the lush green surroundings of West Rukongai's 62nd District with an awestruck expression that she did not know was strange.

Deep in the back of her mind, a powerful, forgotten presence lay dormant; sleeping off the soul deep exhaustion of one who had attempted to subvert death's will…and succeeded.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Poor Starrk and Lilynette…

But the cycle of rebirth must begin with the end of a previous life.

…

I wanted to make it clear that, even though Starrk bears the majority of their abilities, Lilynette is the one with a desire to actually live and ambition to grow and succeed. Starrk would have welcomed oblivion while Lilynette was willing to fight to avoid it. If he had been in the driver's seat, I doubt they would ever get to Seireitei (he would be more likely to nap beneath the trees and scrounge for food in his free time). Of course, that's barring any extenuating circumstances – it's possible he would be head-hunted for his power and abilities. [And, for this fic, I wanted them to make their own way to Seireitei XD]

And…this was another 'pre-fic' chapter. The next one will be a real chapter, I promise. I was going to apologize for its shortness, but then it stopped being short (it's about 1500 words longer than I thought it would be). Though I guess it's clear now why I wanted to start with a preview, rather than the actual prologue… (the preview is far more in tone with the rest of the fic).

This isn't my favorite chapter, but I think that's because it was so confusing. I prefer chapters that focus on character interactions and dialogue. However, the information is necessary for the fic so…I'll just have to pack the stuff I like into later installments. :)

It'll be a couple chapters until we get to Seireitei and the shinigami, but everything before that is important to understand the situation Lilynette and Starrk are in.

* * *

**Reviewer Question:**

One question I've been asked several times is when this occurs in the Bleach storyline: does it happen after Shunsui 'killed them' in Karakura? Outside of continuity? In an AU?  
My answer is that the bulk of the story will occur during the same time as the zanpakuto rebellion arc: after the traitors left for Hueco Mundo but before the Karakura battle and technically outside of continuity (insomuch as the zanpakuto arc was). This chapter occurred prior to that by a short amount of time (6 months -1 year).

Another question that I'm sure will be asked, so I will address it pre-emptively, is: How did Starrk and Lilynette die? Wasn't he the most powerful hollow in Hueco Mundo? Who killed them?  
My answer is that I've already given you quite a few hints as to the identity of the one responsible for their deaths. Anything else would be a spoiler. (But don't worry if you haven't guessed, this won't be the last time the issue is brought up.)

Final question that I'm not sure I clarified enough: Does Starrk remember anything?  
My answer: Yes; due to his interference in the 'process', he remembers everything. However, Lilynette has complete amnesia

* * *

**Please Review & let me know what you think!**

Reviews are a great source of encouragement and inspiration so more reviews = faster updates. : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Turnabout**  
Author: **darkling59**  
Fandom: **Bleach**  
Date: **5/27/2013  
**Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **Bleach and all associated characters, settings, concepts, etc. within this story do not belong to me.  
**Warning: **Some disturbing themes in this chapter, but nothing more intense than the Bleach manga

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Rukongai: Lilynette**

It didn't take long before the nameless girl came to a disheartening realization: living in Rukongai _sucked._

The 62nd District was far from the worst place to appear (that dubious honor was reserved for District 80- Zaraki), but that didn't mean it was hospitable or an easy place to live, especially for a new soul with no family, friends, or connections. Not to mention her need for sustenance, something that set her apart from the other souls (new and old) right from the start.

Since most Rukongai residents were not capable of feeling intense hunger due to their low levels of reiatsu, food was mainly viewed as a luxury item rather than a necessity. It was scarce and expensive, reserved for the rich, influential, and feared. Anyone outside of those roles who claimed to feel hunger was looked on with suspicion and distrust because high levels of reiatsu, if left untrained, tended to cause trouble for, and sometimes bodily harm to, everyone around the wielder.

But no one told her that.

All she knew was that she'd awoken famished and, a week later, she _still _hadn't gotten any food…which really wasn't _fair_ because the people who already had it didn't even need it!

It didn't matter what she said or did; she'd tried demanding, yelling, asking, whining, pleading, cajoling…everyone simply passed her by, shaking their heads or shooting suspicious looks in her direction. If she attempted to confront any particular soul, that person's 'family' would rise up and drive her away, sometimes violently. No one was in the same isolated position she held; even younger souls, who appeared the same day or after, were quickly adopted when they wandered into town.

That brought her to her second big problem: companionship.

The green haired girl tried to find a family of her own, but it didn't go very well. Originally, one or two groups were willing to humor her and listen to her clumsy overtures at friendship, but it turned out she had rather exacting standards. Compromise wasn't a concept she understood, and when anyone disagreed with her opinions or challenged her in any way (friendly or hostile); she became loud, angry, and sometimes violent. Anyone who wasn't put off by her high levels of reiatsu and appetite immediately turned the other way when they encountered her attitude.

She didn't understand why exactly they didn't like her, but would not have reacted any differently if she had. Why should she change herself, or try to be someone she wasn't, just to make them happy? She was who she was (even if she didn't remember her name) and if they didn't like it, then that was their problem.

(The belief in unconditional acceptance as a family value was something she automatically held and took for granted. How could family act any other way?)

Unfortunately, the lack of good company did nothing to quench her desire for companions. She canvassed the entire town next to the forest she'd woken up in, meeting (and subsequently alienating) every local she could find. As time ticked by and her search proved fruitless, she pushed into neighboring towns and villages with increasing desperation.

She _needed_ someone, but no one felt_ right_. They just didn't fit.

Her methods of 'searching' quickly escalated, becoming extravagant and reckless in an attempt to draw the attention of someone…anyone…who would see her and think 'friend' rather than 'menace'. Risks became common- it was routine for her to balance on peaked roofs, climb trees that were far too high, or verbally provoke thugs and bandits too big and nasty for her to handle alone.

With her attitude, it might have been easier to just attempt to 'go it alone', but there was a lurking fear in her heart that if she stopped looking, something bad would happen. It was the same feeling she got when she searched for food – it would have been easier to just go hungry, get used to the emptiness and subsist on what scraps she could find, but she just had the feeling that something very, very bad would happen if she didn't try to fill the hunger.

It was something she couldn't explain, even to herself.

* * *

Eventually, perhaps two weeks after she first appeared, she discovered something that, with a little work, would hopefully solve both of her problems: a bar called _Kiko's_ that straddled the border of 62 and 63. It didn't sell actual food (only high-end, expensive places touted _that _luxury) but it provided a steady stream of new people she could search for companions, and a 'unique' way of acquiring sustenance.

Sixty-two was relatively peaceful compared to the outer districts, but a hive of villainy and cut throats against the lower numbers. Many bandits came in from 65-75 to sell their loot, confident they wouldn't be reported to the authorities or murdered for their wares. They weren't the smartest or the best trained bunch (that group tended to stick to the higher districts and trade their acquisitions in 70-72) but they were big, mean, and well-armed: more than enough to convince most locals to stay away from them.

The girl was not a normal local.

When her pleas (demands) for food went unanswered, she turned to theft as an answer to her problem. Size and weapons didn't faze her; if her target was big, that meant he was slow, and if he was armed, that meant his running stance would be awkward. She relied on speed and agility for safety, confident in her abilities and in the stupidity of the bandits which kept them chasing her even after she proved they couldn't catch up. Most of her thefts ended that way; the chase was exhilarating (although she'd rather be the one doing the chasing) and she always outran them, coming to a halt, breathless and triumphant, in the forest near where she'd woken up.

Sometimes, that's how it ended.

Other times, she would automatically turn, a gloating comment on the tip of her tongue, to talk to…

…No one.

There was never anyone there, and those times she ended her night sleeping in the forest, feeling more empty and alone than ever.

* * *

The problem with being a thief, especially one that depends on the stupidity of others, is that inevitably you will steal from the wrong person: someone who is strong, mean, and vengeful enough to hold a grudge and not give up after the first fruitless chase. If you don't have the physical abilities and training to win in a straight fight against such a person, choosing the wrong mark can be deadly.

For the green-haired girl, her first major complication occurred two months after her appearance in Rukongai. A week before, she'd managed to steal a box of crackers from a bandit at _Kiko's_. To her, it was a feast. She'd eaten half the box in one night and rationed the rest – for a few days, the precious crackers kept her hunger away. She hadn't even cared about the chase or the identity of her mark.

That was a mistake.

Ritoshin Jalk was a small time bandit lord in West Rukongai, infamous for the curved sickle he used to disembowel his victims and a nasty scar on his throat, an old injury that made his voice sound like he was eternally gargling gravel. Some whispered that he had received it from the legendary Zaraki Kenpachi, who had passed through Ritoshin's land on his way to Seireitei. The bandit lost the fight but survived, a claim no other man could make. The roads from 60 to 70 were widely accepted as his territory and he prowled the area with a disturbing single-minded focus. He preferentially targeted young females traveling between the districts, killing their male companions and taking them prisoner. No one knew what he did to them, but they were rarely seen again.

Normally, he stayed within that area, sending his minions out as proxies to barter away his loot in return for luxuries such as food, gems, and gold.

The girl from 62 had been unfortunate enough to steal from Jalk's proxy. The crackers she'd so enjoyed had been destined for the bandit's dinner plate. When his subordinate returned with the humiliating news that a _female child_ bested him, Jalk knew such embarrassment had to be repaid in kind. After making an example of the unlucky man who brought him the news, the bandit lord set out in person to ascertain his revenge.

* * *

The girl had no idea there was anything special going on that day. She was hungry again and hoped the man with the crackers would be back so she could steal another meal. When the sun began to set and there was still no sign of him, she decided to settle instead on a buffoonish looking stranger with long blond hair, a back-pack, and a stutter. He was obviously from the lower districts and probably lost (if the deer-in-headlights expression on his face was anything to go by). She wasn't the only one to notice; there were at least five bandits also eying the stranger's bulky pack.

She would have to be fast and inconspicuous if she wanted to get it first.

Creeping into the crowd was the easy part (she was so small that they probably wouldn't notice her if she walked in) but then came her least favorite aspect of the evening: waiting for the chance to strike. Patience was NOT her strong suit. However, inspired by the idea of food (or money to buy food) she managed to crouch silently beneath a neighboring table until the traveler was nodding off over his sake, exhaustion and alcohol getting the best of him. Then she darted beneath his table and slowly drew the pack under with her. Experience had taught her that inspecting the contents now would be a bad idea – others who had been eyeing the pack would notice its absence – so she lifted it out and shifted into the shadows, sidling away as inconspicuously as possible. It wasn't her most graceful exit, so she was pleasantly surprised when no one noticed her.

She stuck to the shadows, too invested in her loot tonight to hope for a chase. So focused was she on her package, that she didn't notice as the streets became steadily more vacant the closer she got to the edge of town, or that the few people still out were jumpy and wide-eyed. Shutters were pulled closed, lights were dim, and doors, even those of stores and communal buildings, were locked against the night. None of them concerned her…she lived in the forest outside of town and that was her goal.

She didn't make it.

The nameless girl came to a halt just inside the final row of buildings, eyeing the strange character standing before her with confusion and wariness. Backlit by the setting sun, she couldn't make out many details beyond his silhouette. He was of average height, but thick with muscle around the neck and arms. In one hand, he bore a long curved sword and in the other…was that a _hook_? His eyes seemed to shine in the dying light and she realized with a shiver that he was looking directly at her.

"So you're the thief." His voice rasped horribly, as if he was trying to speak through a throat full of marbles.

"Uh…" She edged away, clutching the bulky pack to her chest. "I'm not…"

"A girl with green hair." He began to walk towards her, movements swift and sure. "Tiny. Skinny. Maybe twelve years old."

She found herself backing up, unconsciously quickening her steps and trying not to stumble on the unpaved road. As he came out of the glare, his features became more obvious: craggy, weathered skin and long, oily black hair were not nearly as eye-catching as the numerous scars marring his face and a long, red slice across his neck- badly healed and obviously the source of his speaking problems.

"Arrogant. Greedy. Presumptuous." His voice lowered into a growl. "Willing to steal what is _mine_."

"H-hey…I never stole from _you_…" She'd definitely remember _him_. She might be reckless, but she wasn't suicidal.

Her shoulders hit something solid and she realized he'd backed her straight into one of the buildings. Breathing beginning to quicken from nerves, she edged sideways (still refusing to take her eyes off him), trying to find the boundary so she could run. There was no way he'd beat her in a straight sprint…

He smirked nastily, the expression pulling at his scars and contorting his face into something even more disturbing.

"I didn't say it was from me. But it was still _mine_, little girl."

_Shit._

She hadn't found the edge yet, but he was getting closer far too fast. She was going to have to take her chances with a blind dash. Maybe if she threw something in his way, she'd be able to-.

"And I'm here to take back my possessions. With _interest._"

"I don't-" She cleared her throat, eying his sword nervously. Her muscles were taught and ready to dash at a moment's notice. "I don't have your stuff."

"Hm." A slow smile spread across his face in pure enjoyment of what was to come, but his eyes stayed dead black, emotionless and calculating. "Then I will take its price from your _hide._"

He lunged, striking out with the blade, but the girl twisted down and to the left, throwing her hard-won loot at his face and spinning to flee. He pulled back with a curse, knocking the pack out of his path with one easy swipe. The girl put her few seconds head start to good use, fleeing down the wall and towards the town.

Only to run head-on into a _dead end_.

He'd backed her into a closed alley and she hadn't even realized it. The wall was at least ten feet tall and smooth; too high to jump and too sheer to climb.

"Where are you going, thief?" He rasped, now standing at the mouth of the alley. She backed away, but there was nowhere to go.

As he advanced, she began to tremble.

"I-I never hurt you!"

"So?"

"What…I could get your thing back!"

"No." He plodded forward, taking pleasure from her obvious fear.

"But you won't get any payment if I'm dead!" Her voice trembled an embarrassing amount, but she was too frantic to notice. There had to be a way out…there _had _to be…!

"Maybe." He came to a leisurely stop a couple feet away, eying her from head to toe with an anticipatory smirk. "But I think this will be much more…_satisfying_."

Her blood ran cold.

When he reached forward with the sickle, running it almost gently along her shoulder towards her neck, she realized the weapon was still wet with fresh, red blood.

"Get away from me!"

She lunged desperately, trying to dodge past him to freedom, but he turned with equal speed and kicked out hard enough for her to feel something _crack_ in her leg, knocking her to the ground on her hands and knees with a pained yelp. Then the breath 'whooshed' from her lungs as one huge boot crashed down on her back, forcing her all the way down and grinding her inexorably into the muck and dirt of the alleyway.

"Not this time, little girl."

Pinned and helpless, she kicked and scratched at everything she could reach, ignoring the pain in her leg, and yelled as well as she could with a weight forcing the air from her small body.

"Get off me! Help! Someone…anyone…HELP ME!" Her words echoed in the empty streets. If anyone could hear her, they ignored her.

No one cared. No one would help! She couldn't…it couldn't end like this! Not after everything! She hadn't even found a family yet!

The bandit looming over her threw back his head and laughed, a horrible grating sound that sent shivers down her spine and stilled her thrashing.

"Do you know who I am?"

He leaned over, applying more weight to her back and pinning her with an expectant stare. When she only glared furiously, he pressed his heel down until she whimpered in pain.

"I am Ritoshin Jalk, and this territory is _mine_." He reached down with the hook, waving it in front of her face with obvious intent. Her eyes dilated and breathing sped up as she realized this was _it. _This was _really happening. _"And I think _you _will make a perfect example for what happens to those who defy me."

_No._

She watched as he held the weapon up to the light, as if admiring its wicked point.

_This can't happen. It CAN'T. I won't LET it._

But she couldn't move, and Ritoshin was smirking and bringing the hook down until it was level with her left eye.

_Help me. Please, someone, anyone…help me…_

She remembered that presence that had never been there, the one that would protect her, that did not exist, and _screamed._

_HELP ME!_

Something _snapped._

And the alley exploded into blue light_._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Everyone say: "Hello Jalk!"

I normally try to avoid original characters while writing fanfiction, but sometimes they are necessary, especially when the canon characters are hundreds of miles away and/or in different dimensions. Fun fact: the 'bandit lord' was originally going to be named 'Jak', but I decided that wasn't intimidating enough. He..uh…turned out a _bit _more evil than I'd intended. Like generic bad guy level 3 to twisted bastard level 8. But I didn't include what happened to the unfortunate minion! You should probably be happy about that, especially since I originally intended to keep that scene in…

This chapter is shorter than it was supposed to be, but my inspiration just sort of died in the middle of writing. Since it's the transition that seems to be the problem, I decided to split the chapter in two rather than forcing the situation. Besides, this is a natural stopping point, even it isn't the one I was aiming for. And I'm guessing you guys would prefer an update as soon as possible (if I held on to it, it would probably take another 2-4 weeks).

Oh, and…Starrk's back next chapter! Yay!

* * *

**Reviewer Questions:**

Question: Will I be taking into account recent developments and reveals from the manga?  
Answer: No. Just…no. In fact, keeping up with the manga is slowly draining away my interest in Bleach altogether. The new direction is just…ugh.

* * *

**Please Review & let me know what you think!**

Reviews are a great source of encouragement and inspiration – I'm always happy to hear your input!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Turnabout**  
Author: **darkling59**  
Fandom: **Bleach**  
Date: **7/31/2013  
**Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **Bleach and all associated characters, settings, concepts, etc. within this story do not belong to me.  
**Warning: **Getting closer…

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Rukongai: Starrk**

Ritoshin was blasted away from his victim so hard he became airborne. He struck the opposite wall of the alley with a harsh *crack*, feeling the wall behind him crunch and crumble from the force of the blow. His victim curled around herself on the ground, arms over her head and face to provide whatever meager protection she could from the new, unknown threat.

As the dust cleared in the center of the alley, the apparent epicenter of the blast, a figure materialized out of the gloom.

A giant wolf formed of black shadow and blue light stood between them in what had been empty space, nearly filling the alley. Its silhouette was illuminated by a nimbus of energy, an eerie electric glow that surrounded it and brightened the previously twilit street. The features of its body blended together, rippling and moving indistinctly almost like liquid as blue lightning chased itself over the surface, settling into consistent streams of flame along its spine, hackles, and ankles.

It was standing with all four legs planted firmly in the direction of the bandit with its head down and eyes closed.

"What…?" Ritoshin rasped, prying himself out of the wall.

As soon as he spoke, the creature's eyes snapped open, fixing unerringly on the bandit. They were the deep blue-grey of tempered steel and fully awake and aware. It stared at him for a moment then growled deep in its throat, baring sharp white teeth. Instead of heeding the warning, the bandit snarled and lashed out with his hook, attempting to spear the wolf through the eye.

It dodged him easily and then took a deep breath. Light sparked over its fur, streams of lightning flowing up its back and flanks to the mouth, where it coalesced into a ball of bright blue energy. By the time the animal had completed its inhale, the ball was the size of a baseball and pulsing steadily, dangerously stronger.

For a split second, everything was still and silent.

Then the ball of energy blasted forward, slamming into Ritoshin's chest and smashing him through the wall of the alley …and the building behind it. The man gave a gurgling cry when the energy hit, cut off by the first impact. By the time he fell to the ground, he was silent and completely still. The wall he'd been standing in front of was reduced to rubble along with the two behind it.

The girl sat on the ground where she'd been thrown, completely stunned and just barely beginning to comprehend that she'd been rescued. When the beast turned towards her, staring down with blue lightning still seeping from between its teeth, she whimpered and cowered, terrified that she'd suffer the same fate as Jalk.

In one step it was hovering above her and when it leaned down, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, expecting to die. For a brief second, she could feel its breath ruffling her hair from mere inches away. There was a slight, rough weight on her forehead- its nose? Then it was gone.

When she opened her eyes, she was alone save for the ominously motionless form of Ritoshin. There was no sign of the wolf or the blue light. Without a second thought, she jumped up, grabbed the stolen pack, and darted away.

* * *

The girl fled as fast as she could, for once not even pausing to lament her lack of home and family at the edge of the village. Instead, she made a beeline for the trees beyond the border where she normally spent her nights. She had no explanation for what had taken place in the alley but for now she was more interested in escape. Although she knew the wolf was gone and couldn't see it on her trail, she could sense its presence all around. It wasn't hurting her (not yet), but she knew it could if it wanted to.

Finally reaching the base of her favorite sleeping tree, she paused, panting heavily from exertion, and put her back to its trunk to stare out into the quiet forest.

There was nothing there.

Maybe…it was all her imagination?

After five minutes, she'd begun to calm down and after ten she was feeling silly. Whatever it was, it was gone and so was the - _*shudder* _- bandit.

"Feh!" Her voice was loud, but it stabilized her, bringing her the rest of the way back to reality. "Pull yourself together, idiot!"

Suddenly, the prickling sensation of being watched raced up the back of her neck and she whirled, expecting to see the wolf.

Nothing.

"Hey, whoever you are! I'm not scared of you! C'mon, show yourself!"

Again, nothing. The feeling of being observed receded slightly and she scowled, bravado gradually returning. There probably wasn't anyone there, but if there WAS then it was scared of a child. So It couldn't be THAT threatening.

With that thought firmly in place, the green-haired girl secured the pilfered package to her back and clambered into the tree, only stopping once she'd reached her sleeping perch – a broad fork about a third of the way up, big enough to comfortably accommodate her and concealed from passersby by a thick shield of green foliage. Once situated, she immediately felt more secure and able to relax. After a few minutes, the adrenaline high wore off and her limbs began to shake from withdrawal and fatigue. Her stomach growled angrily, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in days.

Remembering the fruits of her labor (and was that only thirty minutes ago?), she yanked the bag around and ripped it open, riffling through the contents enthusiastically.

_C'mon, Food… food food…food…Food! Ha, yes!_

She pulled a half-full bag of candy out of a side pocket and munched happily (and sparingly) as she portioned the rest of the loot. Most was wrinkled travel clothes but there were two heavy pouches of coins at the very bottom along with the half-empty snack bag. Nothing personal…he must have kept everything else in his clothes. Even without much food, it was a good haul. The items could be useful and if she was careful and nothing got stolen she could pawn them for sustenance later.

Unfortunately, she wasn't much one for 'waiting' and she'd been hoping for instant gratification. In that respect, the bag was a huge disappointment.

Hungry, dissatisfied, and exhausted, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She opened her eyes to silence.

For a moment, she did not understand. Even at night, Rukongai was never completely quiet – wind, human activity, small creatures in the undergrowth, the creaking of the trees…

But that was absent here.

All around her was stone: walls, floor, and far _far _above, the ceiling. There was a soft ambient blue glow centered somewhere nearby on floor level; it cast strange shadows and left most of the cavern in inky darkness. When she took an experimental few steps forward, she realized the 'wall' was actually a giant pillar, one of many growing out of the floor and creating a labyrinth of passages.

The sight lit a spark of recognition somewhere deep in the back of her mind.

_I must be dreaming._ She traced one hand over the stone, eying a bright blue vein of mineral in the rock which tracked down towards the floor and away. Almost unconsciously, she followed.

The thin line gradually widened and brightened as she progressed, becoming imbued with the same blue glow that lit the chamber. But as the light grew more intense, she realized that it was pulsing in slow, regular bursts, like a heartbeat. And that she was getting closer to the source.

Her steps faltered, but she shook it off. This was _her _dream. She wasn't going to be scared!

Despite her bluster, when the now shining blue stone trailed into the biggest clearing so far, she hesitated. There was something at the other side, something big and _breathing_ that the light was leading her to.

"Hello?" She hated how weak her voice sounded.

It didn't move.

"Hey."

Nope.

"Hey!" She stomped forward, scowling. If he was going to interrupt her dream, then he'd better not ignore her!

"HEY!" when she was a few meters away, she stumbled to a halt, eyes saucer-wide now that she could see the creature.

The appearance was different, a physical animal rather than light and shadow, but she knew without a doubt that this was the wolf that saved her life.

Fast asleep and lying sprawled on his stomach, he was twice as long as she was tall, bigger than a horse, with dinner-plate sized paws. What she could see of his fur was mostly dark black-brown, but hints of grey and white laced through his legs, hackles, ruff, and face. Flames of blue light, the same color as the stone she'd been following, danced over his coat, painting patterns and seeming to surround him with a soft blue aura.

Entranced, she reached out and tried to touch one of the flames. It tickled against her skin and then dissipated, leaving her with a handful of thick, coarse fur. She ran her fingers through the dark overcoat, burying them deep until she could feel the soft undercoat curling around her fingers.

A deep grumble brought her back to reality and her eyes widened when the beast lifted its head and peered over its shoulder at her.

_Shit. It's going to eat me._

But the blue-grey eyes were not those of a wolf…they were _human_. They blinked and then widened, looking as shocked as she felt. Somehow she wasn't surprised when it spoke.

"…Lilynette?"

Recognition. He _knew _her.

"Is that my name?"

Hope fluttered in her chest. She'd been looking for someone, knew there was something missing…could it be…?

He blinked and nosed her gently, his huge head pushing her back a step, but there was nothing hostile in the gesture and she buried her hands in the fur of his neck with a desperation born from loneliness, overcoming any lingering fear. He didn't pull away and the expression in his eyes was understanding and grateful. Apparently he was lonely too.

"You don't remember?"

"I don't know anything."

There was a red flame marking across his left eye, she realized, starting at the center of his forehead with the flames extending to the base of his ear. The longer she spent in his presence, the more familiar he felt.

"…Oh. You don't remember me?" There was such sadness and loss in those words that so mirrored what she'd felt over the past few months that she hated to disappoint him, but…

"I...no."

"Oh."

"You remember me? Lilynette…is that my name?"

He blinked and nodded. "Lilynette Gingerbuck."

She sat down hard, relief making her lightheaded. She'd never really known what she was searching for but the feeling of having found it was intense. And she _knew _he was telling the truth, she could feel it in her heart.

"Yeah…yeah, that's it! My name is Lilynette." She tested it on her tongue and smiled. "Lilynette."

"You really didn't remember." His voice was thoughtful.

"Nope." She grinned at the wolf, then cocked her head. "What's your name?"

"It's…" His voice faded away, as if he was suddenly speaking under water. All she could hear was a series of garbled, indistinct syllables, even though he was still right next to her.

She stared at him, confused. "What?"

"My name is-." The same thing happened.

She scowled. "If you don't want me to know, then just say it!"

His ears drooped slightly and he gave a low sigh. "I did say it. If you couldn't hear it…" He shrugged. "Maybe it's because you don't remember anything."

"Oh." An awkward silence fell. She suddenly felt bad; he knew her (had he been waiting, like she had?), but she didn't even remember him.

"Are you alright?" he broke the silence to nose at her again, searching for wounds.

"Eh?" she pushed his nose away with an embarrassed scowl. "I'm fine! I can take care of myself."

His mouth turned down in a frown. "Hn. Then who was that man when I first appeared?"

Her bravado immediately failed and she curled closer to his side, burying both hands in his fur. In this place with the wolf, the real world felt so far away…for a moment, she'd forgotten.

"You saved me." She whispered.

"Mhm. Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She realized her tugging must be hurting him and let go, petting the fur back into place and refusing to look him in the eye. "Did you…Is the bandit…dead?"

He shrugged. "Probably."

She wasn't sure how to take that. He'd _killed _someone. But she was no stranger to death and he _had _done it to protect her. Besides, whatever moral objection she might have had was buried in a rush of intense relief: that monster was gone, for good. It said a lot that she was talking about the man rather than the wolf.

Speaking of which…the creature observed her changing expression with placid, mournful eyes. "I won't hurt you."

"I'm not scared!" She was surprised to find that she meant it; despite his fearsome appearance, she felt safer in his presence than she ever had in the real world.

"I never said you were."

"Hmph." She flounced back with a huff. Gaze redirected, she found herself staring out into the stone pillars. "What is this place?"

"It's your mind."

"My…really?"

"Mhm."

"Huh." She leaned back, using his side as a pillow and gazing up towards the ceiling, trying to fathom the darker corners. This was her _mind?_ After a moment of staring, her eyes unfocused and she yawned.

The wolf yawned in response and laid his head down; she could feel his breathing slow and his heartbeat even out. It didn't feel dismissive or insulting; rather, it was comforting. She relaxed, unconsciously matching his breathing pattern and slowly slipping into a deep sleep, reveling in the feeling of being _not alone._

When she opened her eyes in the real world the next day, she felt warm and happy, refreshed and complete. She was still hungry but the need for family and the feeling of being bereft had faded.

The wolf was still there, a comforting presence in the back of her mind.

* * *

Starrk didn't understand what had happened. One moment he was insubstantial and exhausted; donating the last of his energy (and life) to making sure Lilynette survived safely. He'd expected to cease to exist and he'd _thought _it worked.

The next moment (or what seemed like it) he was being rudely woken up, inundated with Lilynette's terror and the certainty that he was needed. There was never any question of ignoring it, even though his mind was still muddled and barely coherent. With a thought of intent, as natural as breathing, he was by her side and facing down her attacker.

It was his younger half's drastically changed appearance that reminded him of what had happened and her reaction clued him in that something even more significant than physical traits and species had changed.

_She didn't know him._

He tried to touch her to make sure she was okay and remind her of their connection, but as soon as they came in contact whatever he'd done to manifest undid itself and he found himself standing in a cavern with tendrils of light racing through the stone under his paws and slowly illuminating the massive chamber.

A small part of his mind monitored Lilynette, making sure she was still safe and trying to figure out where she was and what was going on, but since she was no longer in distress he was mostly concerned with where _he _was. The sense of his other half was strong all around him, more than if he'd been standing right next to her, and there was a strange…unreality to the setting. He could feel the larger world beyond the darkness, something concrete and real happening just beyond the reach of his senses.

It didn't take long for him to put two and two together (combined with what he'd sensed while being recombined and reborn), and realize he was confined within Lilynette's soul.

Huh.

Well, okay. He could live with that.

As he traversed the stone floors, watching with mild interest as blue light bloomed from the stone beneath his feet, lighting up giant pillars and occasionally revealing bare branches overhead, he realized there was something very familiar about the setting. If you took out the blue veins in the rock and the light they contained and added hungry moaning in the distance alongside hundreds of hunger-maddened hollows, it would be identical to the Menos Forest.

Which meant...even though Lilynette had lost her memories, some aspect of her time as a hollow remained in her subconscious. It was both reassuring (maybe her memories of him were still there somewhere) and worrying (he'd sacrificed everything so that she would have a fresh start). However, there was nothing he could do about it now.

When she visited him in her dreams, he was glad to see her. It was a harsh blow when she didn't recognize him or know his name, (they'd been everything to each other for so long, and she didn't remember a second of it) but her welcome warmed his heart (he _had _a heart now; his hollow hole was gone). Her personality was still the same and he knew her drive to succeed and grow would serve her well.

It wasn't the way he'd expected, but his endeavor _had_ been successful.

His partner woke up the next morning in the real world, away from his side where she'd fallen asleep, and immediately scrambled to see if he was still there. In response, he sent her a wave of reassurance through their bond and felt her settle down, a lightness to her mind that hadn't been there the night before.

He was nothing if not easygoing and adaptable. If Lilynette was happy, he was satisfied.

* * *

The next couple months saw a drastic change in Lilynette's fortune.

Having a companion that wouldn't (and couldn't) leave decreased the desperation that had been driving her to such lengths to find family. In fact, the wolf's presence slotted so neatly into the empty hole in her soul that she began to question whether she even wanted anyone else. Especially since so many of the other citizens of Rukongai had shunned her when she needed their help and ignored her when she was in distress. (The wolf hadn't. _He _was willing to help her no matter what!)

And he was a stabilizing presence, too. When she tried to take stupid risks (which she'd done plenty of times before), he spoke up and made her face the potential consequences. If she got in trouble, he helped her keep her head straight and get out safely. He was smart, calm, and rational, but not domineering or controlling. She could do without his laziness (nine times out of ten, she had to wake him up to talk to him) but since he was in her head, most of the time she couldn't even tell (and as such didn't care) what he was doing.

With him at her back, she finally began to get a handle on her new life. She was still hungry but most of her other problems had faded.

Food was now the big issue and there was nothing the wolf could do to help. It took a week and a half before Lilynette summoned enough bravery to return to _Kiko's _bar and face its clientele (more bandits) but eventually her growling stomach forced her back to work. The lesson she'd learned from the encounter with Ritoshin never left her mind and Lilynette was much more careful with her targets; she kept a whether eye out for any other bandit 'lords'. Because theft was still her only source of food and income, she devoted herself full time to figuring out how to become the best petty crook in the district (if she had been better in the past, Jalk never would have caught her, and if she GOT better, no one would catch her in the future). She taught herself (with a little advice from her wolf) to pick the best marks, make the quietest approach, grab the loot before the other thieves, outrun and outsmart pursuers, etc.

Over the next couple of months, her days settled into a comfortable routine and began to blend together. As she slowly became more adept at her vocation, food became easier to acquire and her greatest worry evolved from 'starving' to 'boredom'. When she could feed herself on only two or three marks a day, she was left with plenty of free time and nothing to fill it. Even the wolf was useless in that regard; he either talked about things she didn't care about or slept. He was a great listener, but she didn't have anything interesting to say either.

And then a shinigami wandered into District 62.

* * *

.X.

Lilynette eyed the black-clad traveler with keen interest from her usual scouting perch in the shadows. She didn't recognize the clothes, but a uniform meant a _job _which meant _wages _which meant _food._

Which meant a _target_.

And judging by the road-weary expression and tired eyes, an _easy_ one.

* * *

She was wrong.

"So…what's your name?" The older woman smiled tiredly at her and Lilynette, perched nervously across the table (sans loot) where she'd been directed after being caught just eyed her in disbelief, trying not to flinch when her ex-target's hand brushed against the katana at her side.

"…Eh?"

"Your name?"

"…Lilynette…"

"Hello, Lilynette. I'm Mitsu."

"…"

"Yes, well, nice to meet you." Mitsu's smile became strained as the little thief simply stared blankly, but she continued regardless. "Do you live here?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh good! Maybe you'll be able to help me." So far her recruitment drive had been fruitless and she didn't have much hope that this (her last stop) would be any different, but maybe…

"Yeah?" The girl's eyes sharpened and narrowed. "What'll ya give me?"

A true child of Rukongai. Bribes were the currency of the road out here. Unfortunately, Mitsu didn't have much left to trade after her long journey from Sereitei. She emptied the contents of her pockets on the table with little enthusiasm; besides her cheap trail mix (it kept her full and fit even if it didn't taste very good), all she had left were two bronze coins, not nearly enough to pay an informant.

"Food! I want the food." Lilynette nearly yelped.

"Really?" the shinigami's eyebrows jumped in surprise. Food was really only useful to shinigami and souls with high reiatsu…oh. Oh!

This time, her smile was more genuine. "Of course. How 'bout we share?"

"Whatever."

The green-haired child immediately dug in, ripping open the bag and pouring half of the contents into her mouth at once. It was tragic to see someone so young forced to go hungry, but the reaction sealed Mitsu's decision.

"Lilynette, have you ever heard of the Spiritual Arts Academy?"

"Mph?" Mouth full of trail mix and cheeks puffed out like a squirrel, Lilynette just eyed her critically.

"It's also known as the Shinigami Academy. The classes cover a variety of subjects ranging from reading and writing to kido and swordsmanship. Qualifying applicants are well taken care of, provided with housing, clothing, books, **food**…"

The girl blinked and gave a heavy swallow, then turned a speculative look on her benefactor.

"I'm listening."

* * *

"HEY! Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey-!"

Starrk groaned at the rude wake up call, feeling Lilynette bouncing on his back. Some things never changed.

"What?"

"Guess!"

He mumbled and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to be a shinigami!"

Slate blue eyes snapped back open, suddenly wide awake with an expression fixed somewhere between bewildered and horrified.

"…WHAT."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Now: "G'bye Jalk!"

And good riddance. Originally I was going to leave him alive because Starrk doesn't like killing, but considering what the bandit tried to do to Lilynette, I think he'd make an exception.

Unfortunately, I found yet another role that no canon characters could fill. So, say hello to Mitsu! I've no idea if she'll appear again. Chances are not, but it's possible. I wrote a series of introductory/profile paragraphs for her but cut them from the final draft of the chapter because they were unnecessary to the plot. All you really need to know is that she's a recruiter looking for Rukongai souls with high reiatsu to become shinigami.

This is probably the last chapter that will be in Lilynette's POV. From here on out, the story is going to shift to follow Starrk's trials and tribulations as a zanpakuto. Next chapter, we'll finally start running into named characters and joining the plot of Muramasa's arc.

(Also, please let me know if you see any formatting errors. FFnet is randomly deleting spaces and line breaks again.)

**Reviewer Questions:**

Question: Starrk's a _wolf_? What gives?  
Answer: Many zanpakuto appear as animals or drastically modified humans in their non-zanpakuto-arc forms. Once Muramasa 'releases' them, they take on a more human appearance which is referred to as their 'true forms'. It's all very sketchy and loose with canon. I'll discuss it more in depth when Starrk is learning about his abilities.

Question: Why couldn't Lilynette hear Starrk's name?  
Answer: Because she hasn't unlocked her zanpakuto yet. If you recall the meetings between Zangetsu & Ichigo and Hyorinmaru & Toshiro, learning the name of your sword is a big deal and rarely comes easily.

**Please Review & let me know what you think!**

Reviews are a great source of encouragement and inspiration – I'm always happy to hear your input!


End file.
